Help!
by PotatoPotahto
Summary: A good luck Charlie fanfiction where Teddy and Amy truly share their special bond as mother and daughter with a few surprises along the way!
1. Chapter 1

It was a summer's evening and Teddy Duncan was in her room. The windows were open and the door was closed. Suddenly, a man climbed through the window. He shut the windows. Teddy said, "Who the hell are you?" He said, "Keep quiet if you want to live." She went to speak. He pulled a hanky out of his pocket and put in front of Teddy. She blacked out…

Teddy woke quickly. It was nearly nine o'clock. She had been asleep for 10 hours! She looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing the same clothes as the day before. Denim shorts and a vest top but this time they were torn. Her body was covered in hickeys and scratches. Her legs and stomach were covered in bruises.

2 weeks later, she got up suddenly and ran to the bathroom. She puked. 5 minutes later she got up off the floor and sat by the bath tub. She looked in the mirror. Her bruises, scratches and hickeys were gone now. She said, "What's up with me? I feel icky, I'm being sick and my back is sore!" She then remembered something. She gasped and said, "Oh no. My period skipped! I can't be pregnant! Not now!" She started to cry.

Amy walked by. She heard her daughter crying. She knocked on the door and said, "Teddy honey. Is everything okay?" She opened the door and said, "Mum come in." She walked in. Teddy said, "Mum. I think I may be pregnant!"

* * *

**A/N sorry for the shortness. i am currently working on this one, 2 Jessie ones and like 3 Wild at heart ones! please bear with me and i'll try and update ASAP! R&R please?**

**PotatoPotahto**

** xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my God Teddy? How could you? You're 17!" Amy said. Teddy looked at her with tears in her eyes and said, "I am truly sorry mum. Do you understand?"

Amy said, "Course. Now can you explain how and when?" She sighed and said, "Well it was 2 weeks ago. When I was alone in the house. You lot were out. I was revising and it was hot so I had my windows open."

She paused for breath and carried on with, "Well. This guy came in and knocked me unconscious. He raped me. I could tell as I had bruises and scratches all over me the next morning."

Amy hugged her daughter and said, "Teddy. It's okay. I'm not mad. It's not your fault." She nodded and said, "Okay mum."

Charlie came wandering in the bathroom. She said, "Mummy! I need a wee." Teddy said, "You can go now Charlie." Teddy and Amy left the room. They went into the kitchen.

No one was there apart from Charlie, Teddy and Amy. PJ had taken Toby to the park. Gabe was with his friend Jake round Jake's house. Bob was on some extermination.

Teddy said, "Mum. Will you come with me to the doctors? I need to get an abortion." Amy said, "Course. Why do you have to get an abortion? If you want the baby then you can have it. It's your choice. But you have to remember that it's your money the stuff will come from and you'll have to look after it."

She nodded and said, "Thanks mum. I'll make a doctor's appointment. Just a check-up. Don't worry. I'm definitely keeping it!" A car pulled up. In came Bob and Gabe. Bob came in the kitchen whilst Gabe went downstairs to play video games.

Bob said, "Hey Teddy. Okay?" she nodded and said, "Yeah. Dad, I need to speak to you." Amy said, "Just tell him."

10 minutes later Teddy ran from the kitchen and into the lounge in tears. She ran into her mum. Amy sat her down on the sofa and sat next to her. She said, "Teddy what's up?"

Teddy said, "Well I told dad. He said I have to have an abortion and that if I don't he'll kick me out. I told him you said I could stay but have to do everything you know and he still said no." Amy said, "It's okay honey. I'll speak to him if you like?" she nodded.

Amy left the room. Teddy pulled out her video camera. She said, "Hey Charlie. Teddy here. Another piece of advice. Never tell lies to dad. I told him some pretty big news. I'm pregnant! He didn't let me finish when I told him and so I lied to him. Now, if I don't have an abortion then he will kick me out. You may not understand at the moment Charlie. Just remember. Its big girl stuff."

Bob walked in. Teddy quietly said, "Wish me good luck, Charlie." She turned it off and turned to face her dad.

* * *

**A/N what do you think will happen? ooh xx please pm me with ideas. please review! then i know if anyone actually reads these...**


End file.
